Trapped in Wonderland
by ShadowyBlue
Summary: A few days before Christmas, teenagers start to randomly disappear with no trace to be found. Somehow they had managed to teleport to a completely different world and the only way to get out of there is to collect the 4 lost kingdom items that have been lost for over a thousand years. { PS IK CS ORS }


✦ Trapped In Wonderland ✦

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was already half way in December, it had been a long,tough year yet it had went by fast. Large white flakes were gracefully falling from the sky above onto the once, green grass, giving the ground a mystical look. Though beautiful, the snow was cold and sharp as it was freezing cold, yet the children who were playing outside of their cozy and warm homes didn't seem to mind it.<p>

Everywhere you go you could see people greeting each other, Christmas trees and decorations glowing brightly despise it being only 5 in the evening. Even though it was cold, all the people around the streets made Twinleaf town seem like one big happy family.

The year had gone quiet fast for our 3 beloved heros in Sinnoh. They had just finished their freshman year and they had to say it had went quiet better than they had expected. Although, their teachers had been like devils sent from hell just to torture them specifically, the year had been great.

Speaking of our young heros, how about we go pay them a vist, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~❅ Trapped In Wonderland❅ ~<em>**

* * *

><p>Dawn Berlitz had been pacing around the living room for the past 30 minutes, freaking out over what presents to buy for her beloved friends, Misty Waterflower, Leafia "Leaf" Green, Drew Hayden and her not-so-secret crush, Paul Shinji.<p>

It was near Christmas and she, yet had to decide what to buy for each of them. Her eyes kept darting between the pictures and advertisements of the website, checking what was on sale and what she could buy.

"—I mean, Misty loves swimming so I think I should buy her a swimming suit-" she quickly said then paused for a moment looking thoughtful "but right now its winter and I highly doubt she'd go swimming in this freezing weather!" she continued

Johanna Berlitz, Dawn's mother was practically going crazy. Yes, she may have loved her daughter but during celebrations Dawn could be quiet a handful and pretty hard to take care of.

"But then again..Misty does love swimming so maybe she doesn't mind the cold weather?"

"DAWN THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Johanna.

Dawn turned around to her mother with a confused look "Huh?..."

"Dawn you have to calm down." She started before the door bell rang. She sighed and stood up to answer the door, only to be greeted by the said girl. Stood at the doorway was a cute teenage red head who wore a buttoned up thick aqua colored jacket with small white buttons and a pair of jeans followed with some white and blue running shoes.

"Hi Johanna!" the teenager exclaimed.

"Oh, hello-" started Johanna before abruptly getting cut off by her daughter Dawn.

"Hey Mist!" The girl greeted with a warm smile as she quickly put on her fuzzy pink coat.

"Hey D. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah just a second!" she shouted back as she hurriedly slid on her favorite knee-high black combat boots on her black tights.

"I'll be back before 9!" she shouted as she and Misty ran out of the door. Johanna could only sigh at her daughter and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~❅ Trapped In Wonderland❅ ~<em>**

* * *

><p>"So whats up?" the red head asked as her side pony tail gently blowed from the gentle breeze. They were heading to the City's park where they were meeting up with the rest of their friends.<p>

"Well..I was trying to find-" began Dawn before she got cut off by one of the most dreaded people.

"Hey Mist!" said an auburn haired boy with deep brown eyes. He winked at Misty as he was about to pull her into a hug she quickly pushed him off, making him fall to the ground.

"Hey what was that for?!" he angrily asked.

"For the one millionth time Rudy, I won't go on a date with you."

"Aw" whined Rudy acting disappointed. "Why not, babe?"

"Don't call her that." Dawn replied strictly. "You know exactly why she won't date you so stop wasting your time"

"Get over him already. Hes been gone for over 5 years." He replied.

"Just fuck off dude." Replied a familiar voice. The trio turned around surprised to see that they were near the park entrance then looked at who had replied. Standing there was a green haired boy about 15 years old with shining emerald eyes. He was wearing a light purple sweater -despite the cold- and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Rudy glared at Drew before quickly walking away. Drew's eyes softened as he and Dawn quickly turned to Misty bombing her with questions asking if he had hurt her or if she was alright.

"Hey guys!" Another voice greeted them which belonged to no other than Leafia Green- or Leaf as she prefers to call herself- Leaf had curly brown locks and beautiful forest green eyes. She was wearing a green half-zipped coat over white shirt and blue jeans with green stockings and ankle-length light brown boots with fur on the top.

Behind her stood Dawn's crush, Paul Shinji. He only grunted as a greeting. He was wearing his usual attire consisting of a casual black jacket and black jeans. Now don't get me wrong, Dawn wasn't into the "bad boy" type at all. Paul was just…different -as she described him.-

"Did we miss any of the fun?" she asking teasingly before looking over at Misty who's bangs had put a slight shadow effect on her eyes. "Oh god… don't tell me.."

"He done it again." Replied the navy haired girl. "He just had to remind her of him.."

Everyone's face darkened for a moment. Misty and Leaf used to have 2 childhood friends in Kanto. Before they moved to Sinnoh, their 2 friends had randomly disappeared and were nowhere to be found. They had been declared missing—and thought dead. Misty had taken it worse than Leaf as she was really close with one of them and had infact, developed a crush on him.

Rudy had found out due to hanging out with them sometimes and knew well enough that the subject has been quiet sensitive to Misty and Leaf.

"Ugh..I'm going to kill that bitch…" cursed Leaf. Everyone was silent for a moment until Dawn decided to lighten up the conversation.

"OH HEY PAUL!" yelled Dawn.

"Geez troublesome. Don't be so loud or else you'll wake up the dead." He teased.

"My name isn't troublesome! Its Dawn. D-A-W-N." she replied back childishly stinking her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, how have you guys been?" asked Drew catching on to what Dawn was trying to do.

The rest of the group entered the conversation, their worries long forgotten. They had walked into a secret path in a nearby forest where their hangout was. They had been used to hanging out at a nearby river in the middle of the forest ever since they met.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ ❅ Trapped In Wonderland❅ ~<em>**

* * *

><p>They had soon gotten to the lake and quickly stopped to admire the breathtaking sight, though it was, though the temperature was low, the area around the river had always somewhat been warmer than the city itself. The waterfall from above the river was rushing down at an amazing speed onto the icy blue river. Around the river was grass covered with different colored flowers with a layer of frost covering it giving it a magical enchanted look. It was truly a wonderful sight.<p>

Paul, unfazed by the beauty of the place went over behind the river and pushed a large circle colored rock.

"You guys coming?" he asked with an emotionless voice. They all nodded in response as they one by one entered the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

The cave was also no regular one. The cave was decorated with purple-ish-green sparkling diamonds **[A/N ok maybe I'm over exasperating here but eh…yeah I have a weird imagination excuse me]** There was different colored beanbags lying around and a small coffee table. Some books and card games lying around at one corner of the cave and some pictures hanging on the rocky walls.

Each member of the gang went over and sat at their respective beanbag. Dawn sitting on her pink one, Drew on a purple one, Misty one a blue one, Paul sat on a black colored one and finally Leaf went over and sat on her green colored one.

"So what you guys up for today?" asked Misty.

"I was planning on reading this new book that came out a while ago" exclaimed Leaf with a huge smile.

"You and your addiction to reading.." sighed Misty, shaking her head.

"I was going to draw some new designs." Said the only bluenette in the group.

"Eh…not much I'm kind of bored" replied Drew.

When no reply came from Paul they all looked over to him and saw him reading a book making them all sigh in unison. Paul was never one to talk much yet he was a good friend to them when they needed advice or help since he was the wise one in the group.

"I have an idea" said Misty as all heads turned to her.

"We could go explore that part of the cave" suggested Misty shrugging while pointing at the end of the cave. Yes, they had used this place as a hang out for a few years but they had never really seen the dark end of the cave.

"Good idea." Replied the green haired boy.

"I'm in." said Paul smirking.

Leaf and Dawn looked at each other debating weather to follow them or not. Dawn hesitated but nodded while Leaf just shook her head deciding to stay out of their little adventure this time.

"Scardy cat~" teased Misty.

"Oh shut up. I just got to the most exciting part of the book-" just before she continued they were all out of sight racing to the end of the cave.

She sighed and kept on reading the book until she heard a scream. Specifically Dawn's followed by shouts. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly threw her book aside and raced to the deep end of the cave only to see a large crystal glowing multiple colors at a high speed and something like a shadow pushing both Misty and Dawn inside of the crystal.

"DAWN, MISTY!" she cried.

Paul was trying to push out Dawn and for once he was actually showing emotion but no one had seemed to notice, While Drew was trying to help Misty but they failed as the 4 of them got pushed in followed by Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, I've had this idea for a while and thought I'd give it a try o: Please tell me what you think of it so far and if I should continue you it in the reviews c:**

**This was originally going to be a prologue but err…I think I made it a bit took long..oops. If theres any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes [which I'm sure there is since school hasn't started for me yet so I'm a bit ehh..] it would be nice if you tell me.**

**By the way, about my other story to whoever reads it. I **_**will**_** continue it and if you actually like reading it you should thank **_**XxCherriesandChocolatexX **_** as shes been encouraging me to continue it c: I'll try to update ASAP [I might edit some parts in it though]. Thanks for reading! -SB**


End file.
